User talk:Spartan-091
Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! DHW Would you be prepared to act as a judge in the Deadliest Halo Warrior match Athena32 and I are planning to have? Thank you.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 18:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! Just give us a few days, and we'll be ready.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 19:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Article deletion Hello! I made a rather fatal error on http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Zepp-ZP95 involving canon; but the Halo universe is too big for me, so I'd rather just delete the article and step back into the background. Though I can't figure out for the life of me where the hell there's an article delete button. If you could delete the article, or point me in the right direction, that'd be great, thanks. - Zepp95 23:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Steam To make it concise, "It Worked." Spasiba Tovarisch, and privetstviya (cheers, if you're starting to learn your Russian). Minos Would Be Proud Black Ops Group = Theta-2? The Irk? Do you have time for a quick chat? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:36, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Reach? Ok, thanks for the warning :D Done. Done. RE: Headers Cortana and Reach I'm wondering what Halo Fanon's stance is on the ambiguous canon discrepancy regarding Cortana during the fall of Reach. The novel (including the re-release) states that she was on the Pillar of Autumn during the battle, yet you apparently deliver her during the level 'Pillar of Autumn' during the game. Halopedia explains it by saying that the Package from the game is only a fragment of Cortana, and not the actual AI. Personally, I consider it not impossible that both events take place considering that the Fall of Reach is nearly a month-long battle. Saberstorm 02:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Help Hello, could you tell me how and where do you render these custom images for your fictional guns, tanks, vehicles etc. I'd to know so I can create fictional images for my wiki. thanks--'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) invite Participation. I'll change his number if you participate. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:50, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Language Barrier Could I have some help with my AlterHalo article? Either 118 isn't listening, or I don't speek his language. Saberstorm 07:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ambiguous Area What's the stance on "What if" or Alternate Universe Fanon? For example, a friend of mine asked me once, "What if the Humans started the war?" Saberstorm 20:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) A Pic Problem Losing Hope! Losing hope has begun! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) 1 out of 2 Thanks for the answer you gave me, but I still haven't heard from you concerning my inquiry about my AlterHalo article. Saberstorm 00:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Doh Halp, if you ever have time How odd... IRC Discussions RP Guide? I thought HaloFanon had an RP Guide, but I can't find it. Can I run my idea past you? Saberstorm 20:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Universe 091 Do you mind if I expand on your planet Manheim's star system by writing an article on it, and creating articles on other nearby colonies? Here is my reasoning, Manheim (a.k.a. Midgard), was the home of the humans in Norse mythology. I was gonna create an article about Helheim (a.k.a. Hel), or Hell in Norse mythology. Basically, it would be an inhospitable planet who's natural satellites house secret UNSC bases. Mind if I join the project? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get right to it! ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, V380 Orionis is an unsuitable star system to contain Manheim, as one of it's stars emits a polar stream which would bask the planet in radiation. I'll fix it... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Excuse the Exposition Yes. Yes. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 06:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Madeinjapan's work Another Yellow Stripe I suppose, given that you haven't been on the IRC channel much lately, that I should deliver the news here. As of 11 February, 2011, I've held an E-4 paygrade and, appropriately, another horizontal stripe on my uniform. I suppose promotion's a reason enough for celebration, eh mate? And since the section NCO (E-6) is considering retirement, I may well be on a track to getting NCO status soon enough.